Christmas Spirit
by UThnkUrFunny IThnkImAdorable
Summary: Wee!Chesters. When Sam hears about Santa, he's can't WAIT for Christmas to come! But he ends up being bitterly disappointed. Second attempt at a one-shot. Sammy's 6, Dean's 10. The limpage and protectiveness of brotherhood inside!


**Disclaimer: Would I be writing FANFICTION if I owned them....?**

**Obviously, this is a holiday fic. Me and a group of peers are buying presents for this family we 'adopted' and the mere thought of kids having no presents on Christmas was so saddening. But anyway, that's where I got the idea for this story.**

**Sam is six, Dean is ten. ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**Sam walked around the edge of the playground, kicking up the gravel. Sam realized he hated his life. He hated being poor. No, he didn't hate being poor... he hated the fact that everyone judged him because he was poor. He hated his baggy clothing and the fact that he comes from the poor side of town. All the other kids avoided him, looked down on him, and bullied him to no end.

They also made fun of the fact that Sam didn't have a mom. They made-up all sorts of horrible stories about why she wasn't around. No matter how many times Sam told them she died in a fire, they wouldn't believe him. It was getting to the point where Sam was starting to doubt himself.

Sam sighed as he looked at the playground. There was a big game of freeze tag going on right now. All the kids who had recess at this time were playing. Everyone except Sam. Sam tried to play at first, but the kid who was 'it' always tagged him first and no one would unfreeze him.

As he continued to walked around the playground, watching all the other kids play, he passed by a small couple of kids talking separately about something. Sam couldn't help but eavesdrop as he got closer.

"What'd you ask Santa for, Todd?"

"A GI Joe armored tank.

"That's so lame..."

"Yeah? Well what'd _you_ ask Santa for, Ben?"

"A remote controlled airplane."

"Well, you ain't gettin' it! Not after everything _you've_ done!" Todd laughed.

"Shut up!" Ben replied hotly. "If Santa's not getting _me_ anything, he's certainly not gonna give _you_ anything...!

"Who's Santa?" Sam asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

The boys' expressions turned to disgust as they faced Sam. "What? Don't people on the _other_ side of the tracks celebrate Christmas?" Ben asked haughtily.

"We celebrate Christmas..." Sam said defensively.

"How? Sitting around the table eating something 'special?'" Todd mocked.

Sam bit his lip. That's pretty much what he and Dean _did_ do every year. Dean would get something special, like an actual dessert, and they'd share it curled up on the couch watching a movie.

Todd scoffed in disgust. "If you celebrate Christmas, then you _should _know who Santa Claus is."

Sam shook his head. "I don't. Will you tell me?"

Todd rolled his eyes. "Santa Claus is a big man who lives at the North Pole. He wears a red suit and has a big beard. Now, on night before Christmas, he loads his sleigh and reindeer full of toys. Then he flies off - "

"Santa can fly?"

"No, you dummy! The reindeer can! They pull Santa and the sleigh!" Todd huffed. "Anyway, he's got lists of kids. Kids who have either been naughty or nice. He goes to each kid's house, and if they've been good, he gives them lotsa presents. If they've been bad, he gives them nothing. Or if you're awake, he won't give you anything either."

"Me and Todd are probably on his Nice list this year..." Ben said to himself. When he realized Sam was still standing there looking at them, Ben got angry and shoved Sam backwards onto the dirt. "We answered your stupid question! Now go away, you piece of white trash!"

"And don't think _you're_ getting anything from Santa," Todd teased. "You're sure to be on his Naughty list after killing your own mom!"

Sam froze, his face turning to anger. "I didn't kill her! She died in a fire!"

"Uh huh. Tell me, where were _you _when this happened?"

"Don't remember," Sam mumbled. "Was a baby..."

"_I_ heard that your mom was in your nursery when she died!"

Sam was livid. "How do you know that?! And what does it matter!?"

"If your mom wasn't in your nursery, I bet she'd still be alive! Then maybe _you'd_ have died in the fire and then your family wouldn't have trash to deal with!" Todd laughed. "C'mon, Ben!"

As they walked away, laughing, Sam got back to his feet. If Ben and Todd were on the Nice list, then surely Sam was too! Sam was certain he didn't kill his mom, so there's no WAY he could be on the Naughty list. Both excited and determined, Sam couldn't wait for Christmas to come so he could prove those bullies wrong.

**The Night of Christmas Eve**

It was eight o'clock when Sam quickly brushed his teeth and climbed into bed. Dean gave his brother a questioning look before climbing into bed himself. "What are you so excited about?"

"Tomorrow."

Dean smiled. Sam always looked forward to Christmas, but this is the first time he's been so excited. Maybe he sees it as more of a treat now that he's older. Dean sighed as he turned off the light and lay down. "Well, then go to sleep and tomorrow will get here faster."

Sam quickly obliged, remembering that if he was awake if Santa was there, he wouldn't leave anything for him.

**Christmas Morning**

It was six forty-five when Sam woke up. His face broke out into a huge grin when he remembered what day it was. With Dean still asleep, Sam quickly got up and ran out into the living room.

It was as empty as it was the previous night.

Sam frowned. _Maybe Santa left the stuff in the kitchen..._ But when Sam ran to the kitchen, he found it also unchanged.

Tears started to well in Sam's eyes as he continued to run from room to room in search for a single toy or present that Santa might have left. Nothing. Everything was the same as it's always been.

Sam shook his head in denial. _Does this mean Todd was right? Did I kill Mommy? Is that why Santa didn't give me anything? Or maybe because I'm just a bad boy...?_

Dean groaned as he felt someone tugging on his shoulder. "Lemme sleep, Sam..." Dean rolled away from the tugging but froze when he heard a small sniff. It sounded like Sam had been crying... Dean opened his eyes and turned towards Sam. Sam's eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks still wet and tearstained. His little hand was still grasping the fabric covering Dean's shoulder. Alarmed by Sam's state, Dean quickly sat up. "Sammy, what's wrong?!"

Sam gave Dean's shirt another tug. "Have I been a bad boy?"

"What? No, Sam, of course not! You're the best kid I know. Why?"

Fresh tears fell as Sam sobbed. "Does that mean I killed Mommy...?"

Dean's eyes widened. He quickly got out of bed and wrapped his arms around Sam. "God, Sam, no! You didn't kill Mom! Of course not!" Dean felt a seed of anger plant itself in his chest. "Who's been putting these ideas in your head?"

Sam just sobbed harder and shook his head. "I hafta have killed 'er! That's why Santa didn't come! 'Cause I killed Mommy!"

Dean froze for a second. Dean had never told Sam about Santa. Mostly because it would be nearly impossible to ever get Sam anything. He didn't want to give his brother's hopes up. _Some asshole as school must have told him..._ Dean berated himself for not predicting this would happen. His anger grew when Dean realized that the asshole was probably the one to lead Sam to believe he killed their mother.

Dean rubbed Sam's back, trying to calm his brother down as he started to hyperventilate. "Shh, Sammy... It's okay, just breathe... I swear to God, Sam, you did _not_ kill Mom. She died in a fire, remember?"

Sam nodded, his sobs starting to cease. He rested his cheek on Dean's shoulder as he hiccuped and tried to catch his breath. "Th-then why didn' Santa come...?"

Dean sighed. "Santa doesn't exist, Sam. He's just a make-believe person to try and make kids be good."

Sam nodded again, happy that Dean told him that he wasn't a bad boy and that he didn't kill their mom. Even is Dean was wrong, if Dean believed it, that was enough for Sam.

"Feel better, Sam?"

"Yeah..."

"Sam... who told about Santa? And why did you think that you killed Mom?"

"That's what Todd and Ben said..." Sam's breathing hitched. "It seemed to make sense..."

Dean kept his anger under control, knowing there would be a time and place for it later. "Okay, Sam." Dean picked Sam up and carried him to the kitchen. "I hope you got your sweet tooth today, Sammy, 'cause I got a _lot _of goodies for us today..."

Sam smiled. Who needs Santa Claus when you got a Dean?

---

"Have you seen the Winchester kid around?" Ben asked.

"No, not for a week or so," Todd said. "Knowing how stickin' poor his family is, I bet he didn't get anything for Christmas from his own _family_, let alone Santa! Baby's probably crying his eyes out in his room! Serves the trash right!"

"Excuse me?" a voice behind them said. Todd turned around and was met with a fist to the face.

Ben's eyes widened when he registered that Todd was on the ground with a bloody nose.

"Stay the hell away from my brother from now on! **_Understand!?_**" Dean growled.

Ben quickly nodded, clearly scared of the newcomer. But he wasn't spared a right hook to the eye. Dean quickly delivered a few swift kicks to both the boys, leaving them in a whimpering mess on the ground. "That's for my brother... _And_ my mom!"

* * *

**And that's it! Now I should really be working on my other stories now... PLEASE REVIEW! THE DRAGON'S HUNGRY!**


End file.
